The instant invention provides ether carboxaldehydes defined according to the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein X represents aryl, alkaryl, hydroxyalkyl, alkenyl, cycloalkenyl, lower alkyl or bicycloalkyl; wherein Y represents C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 lower alkylene; wherein Z completes an alkyl substituted C.sub.6 cycloalkyl ring or represents no moiety; wherein R represents hydrogen or methyl; wherein m represents 0 or 1; wherein n represents 0 or 1; wherein p represents 0 or 1 and wherein q represents 0 or 1 with the provisos that when m is 1, Z completes the alkyl substituted or unsubstituted C.sub.6 cycloalkyl ring; that p is 1 when q is 0; and that when p is 0, q is 1, which are used to augment or enhance the aroma or taste of consumable materials.
Inexpensive chemical compositions of matter which can provide floral, lilac, carnation, green, herbaceous, ozoney, fruity, citrus, grapefruit-like, spicy, cinnamon-like, woody, patchouli, coriander, natural pine-like, cypress, fir balasam-like, calamus-like and diffusive saw dust aromas with caryophyllene-like and chocolate topnotes and fruity, woody, dry cedarwood and patchouli-like undertones are known and are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions as well as perfumed articles including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, perfumed articles, fabric softener compositions and fabric softener articles are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
By the same token, materials which can provide bitter orange and mango-like aromas and tastes are highly useful and are well known in the art of flavoring for foodstuffs, toothpastes, chewing gums, medicinal products and chewing tobaccos. Many of the natural materials which provide such flavor nuances and contribute desire nuances to flavor and compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
Materials which are provide woody, green, herbaceous and spicy aroma and taste nuances to smoking tobacco compositions and components of smoking tobacco articles prior to and on smoking in the main stream and in the side stream are highly desirable in the smoking tobacco art. Many of the natural materials which provide such flavor and aroma nuances and contribute desired nuances to flavor and compositions for smoking tobacco and smoking tobacco article components, e.g., filters and wrappers as well as the main body of the tobacco are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the essential flavor and fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials eith have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree, or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions. The search for materials which provide, for example, a more refined mango-like flavor, or a more refined cranberry flavor in cranberry sauce, for example, has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products. By the same token, the search for materials which can provide a more refined lavender-spike aroma, for example, has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Artificial flavoring agents for foodstuffs have received increasing attention in many years. For many years, such food flavoring agents have been preferred over natural flavoring agents at least, in part, due to their diminished cost and their reproducable flavor qualities. For example, natural food flavoring agents such as extracts, concentrates and the like are often subject to wide variations due to changes in quality, type and treatment of the raw materials. Such variations can be reflected in the end products and result in unflavorable flavor characteristics in said end product. Additionally, the presence of the natural product in the ultimate food may be undesirable because of increased tendency to spoil. This is particularly troublesome in food and food uses where such products as dips, soups, chips, sausages, gravies and deserts and the like are apt to be stored prior to use.
The fundamental problem in creating artificial flavor agents is that the artificial flavor to be achieved be as natural as possible. This generally proves to be a difficult task since the mechanism for flavor development in many foods, medicinal products, chewing gums, toothpastes and chewing tobaccos is not completely known. This is noticeable in products having mango-like and bitter orange flavor characteristics particularly.
Even more desirable are products that can serve to substitute for difficult-to-obtain natural perfumery oils and at the same time sustitute for natural flavoring ingredients in foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products, toothpastes, chewing tobaccos, smoking tobaccos and smoking tobacco article components.
Oxo reaction products are well known in the art of perfumery. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,277 issued on Feb. 15, 1983, the specification of which is incorporated by reference herein describes branched chain C.sub.11 aldehydes and alcohols, processes for producing same by (i) first dimerizing isoamylene (2-methyl-2-butene) to form a mixture of diisoamylenes and (ii) reacting the resulting mixture or separated components thereof with carbon monoxide and hydrogen by means of an oxo reaction, as well as methods for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes, colognes and perfumed articles by adding thereto aroma augmenting or enhancing quantities of the thus produced C.sub.11 branched chain aldehydes and alcohol compositions of matter.
Furthermore, ether carboxaldehydes are well known in the art of perfumery for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions or perfumed articles. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,390 issued on Nov. 16, 1982, the specification for which is incorporated by reference herein discloses the use of such ether carboxaldehydes as the compound having the structure: ##STR4## in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles (e.g., perfume plastics, solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions or drier-added fabric softener articles.
Nothing in the prior art however, suggest the ether carboxaldehydes of our invention, or the products produced according to the processes which comprise reacting the allylic ethers with carbon monoxide and hydrogen via an oxo reaction to produce compositions of matter containing a major proportions of such ether carboxaldehydes of our invention or the organoleptic uses of same.